


By My Side

by PizzaNSunshine



Series: After the Battle [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bonding, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Light Angst, just another step on the road of slowburn friends to lovers, sharing a horse, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Link was many things to many people, but to Zelda, however, he would always be her greatest source of comfort and a true confidant—and perhaps something more she wasn't ready to admit to just yet.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: After the Battle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another one shot that takes place just after the battle with Calamity Ganon. This has morphed several times since I started writing it. There is no real plot and its basically a combination of Zelda musing about Link and a sweet conversation between the two as they make their way from the battlefield to a nearby stable to rest for the night. Also...I totally lost my horse when I fought Ganon in the game, so this Link did too lol!

Link was many things to many people. A knight of Hyrule. A battle hardened warrior. The hero chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. But one thing most didn’t see beneath the strong-and-silent-type exterior was the gentle and quiet soul within. 

Zelda, however, could see the gentleness beneath the stoic facade of her appointed knight and she very much liked what she saw. She would admit that it was perhaps this that had caught her attention and was partially responsible for the softening of her heart towards Link in those early days.

But now, the calamity was finally over and Link was still faithfully there by her side. 

The Princess of Hyrule needed some time to think and figure out what needed to be done next, so Link had suggested they make their way southwest to the banks of the Hylia river where there was a stable that would allow them to clean up and rest for the night before collecting his horse and setting out for Kakariko village the next morning. Zelda agreed and had resigned herself to walking—refusing to cave in to the exhaustion that plagued her now that she'd finally allowed her magic to rest. It was a beautiful day and the sunshine felt good on her skin, so she had contented herself to stretch her legs and chose to enjoy the long trek across Hyrule field. Honestly, after 100 years with nothing but that beastly Calamity Ganon to look at, the long walk would be a treat in comparison.

Link, however, had other plans. Settling the princess beneath a grand old apple tree, he shot her a roguish grin and loped away away without a word. Zelda simply watched, bemused, plucking up a freshly fallen apple. As he crouched in the long grasses and crept further away, she nibbled at the red fruit, barely able to contain her moan of delight at the juicy sweetness of it. Oh, how she had missed the simple pleasure of eating a sunkissed apple over the past century!

While she had a moment to herself, she mulled over her faithful knight, unable to help but notice, that he'd changed a fair bit over the past century. He was a more free with his smiles and seemed more relaxed over all. It seemed he had also developed a bit of a stubborn streak, having had no qualms with taking charge when she'd began rambling in a growing spiral of anxiety about possible next steps. It wasn't a bad thing! If anything, it set her heart thumping even more erratically than ever before when he was near.

She became distracted from her musings when she noticed that Link was moving towards a herd of grazing wild horses. A memory of him advising her on how to best connect with her skittish, new stallion floated to the forefront of her mind, bringing a smile to her lips. There'd been a certain passion in his quiet explanation about emotional connections between horses and riders that had broken through her logical, over analytical mind and touched her heart. 

She watched, fascinated as he approached a beautiful, dappled grey mare, silent as a Sheikah warrior prowling about in the dark of night. Even from that distance, she could see him tensing in the way a cat would prepare to pounce on its next meal. Zelda gasped, her eyes going wide as he sprung, leaping lightly to the mare's back and holding his seat while the horse bucked in protest, leaping in the air and kicking about in circles as it attempted to throw him off.

It was incredible to watch as he held his own against the bucking mare. Zelda hadn't realized his affinity for horsemanship extended to the wild ones as well. Breathlessly, she observed, her eyes wide with wonder as he never once faltered, managing to quickly soothe the horse, guiding the mare in a few loping circles before returning to the princess.

"I'm afraid she'll bolt if I dismount just yet," he said frankly, reaching down and offering his hand to the princess. "But I've found a mount that will get us to the stable before the next rainstorm if we're lucky." He gestured with his chin to the ominous cloudbank building up in the western sky. 

"Are you sure?" she asked, timid as she watched the horse shaking her mane and prancing impatiently. This horse clearly wanted to run. "Are you sure it's quite safe?"

Link pierced her with an indignant look. "Do you truly think I would suggest such a thing if I thought you wouldn't be absolutely safe?" He smiled a small smile. "Don't worry, Princess. I'll protect you." He leaned a bit more, his hand inching closer to her, as he asked quietly, "Do you trust me?"

 _With all of my heart,_ Zelda thought to herself as she looked up, trying not to lose herself in his earnest blue eyes. Nodding she took his hand and forced herself to ignore the tingling shiver running down her arm at his touch. He pulled her up and she settled herself behind him, her breath catching in her throat she realized just how close she would have to get to properly hold on.

"Hold on tight," Link warned her, waiting until her arms were firmly around his middle before clucking his tongue at the mare, urging her forward as she eased into a trot and then an easy gallop. Zelda held on, her head resting comfortably against his back as she watched the grasslands of central Hyrule zoom by.

There was something so comforting about Link—everything from his warmth to his cool, calm demeanor brought solace to the young woman's mind. Goodness, even his scent—a bit like the earth after the rain with the barest hint of fresh pine—was pleasant and warm.

An overwhelming sense of safety enveloped her as their new horse companion carried them further along the road. It was almost enough to lull the princess to sleep, but she knew she needed to keep her wits about her lest she end up a heap on the ground. An embarrassing prospect, to be sure. She focused her attention on the scenery rolling by. 

Her heart squeezed as she thought about how beautiful her kingdom was, in spite of the ruins littering the land around the castle. If Zelda was being honest with herself, she had no idea where to even start with rebuilding. The villages? The castle? And who would even want to help her? She was a failed princess after all. The kingdom had been without a ruler for a century. Could she claim to be their princess after she'd failed them so spectacularly for so long?

She tensed as a thought occurred to her, setting her eyes stinging and her chest tight. After everything she'd put Link through, both now and a hundred years prior, did he even want to be here?

"You ok?" Link had felt her body go rigid behind him, her grip around him tightening . "Princess?"

"I—" she began, her voice sticking in her throat. She paused and inhaled a shaky breath, watching the sloping plains roll by. "I just want you to know, Link, that I would understand if you wanted to go your own way. Your duty to me and the kingdom has been fulfilled and—I don't want you to feel obligated to stand by me if you have other plans."

Link didn't reply right away, thoughtful as his eyes scanned the road ahead for anything out of place. "Do you want me to go?" he finally asked, his voice low, barely intelligible above the thumping of horses hooves on the dirt road.

"What!?" Zelda squeaked, surprised by the question. How he could come to that conclusion was beyond her. "No! Of course not! Why would you— How—" She paused to collect herself before trying again. "I'm a bit embarrassed to admit it, but I—I do. Want you here, I mean." She swallowed, shaking her head before correcting herself. "No. I _need_ you right here by my side." She buried her face in the back of his tunic. "I don't think I could do this without you—whatever _this_ turns out to be."

"I disagree. You could," Link said simply. "But I will stay. As long as you want me. I'll be here for you, Princess. No matter what." 

The simple declaration did wonders for the princess' morale, warmth sparking in her heart with the knowledge that he wished to stay. With her.

A grin curved across her lips and she leaned around his shoulder to try and catch his eye as best as she could. "You know, I remember a time when that wasn't true. I threw quite the tantrum over having an appointed knight, you know. And no matter what I said to the contrary, you still followed."

Link kept his eyes in the road ahead, but the corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile. "Yes, well, my memory is still a little foggy but if I remember correctly, it was your father whose word was law back then." 

It was true. King Rhoam had believed strongly both in the legends of the knight and the princess who would save them all and in the fact that his daughter needed protecting while she attended to her training. Looking back, Zelda could see he'd been right—about everything. Even if he had gone about it all wrong. She supposed fear made people do funny things. 

"For what it's worth—," she said with a sigh, shifting so she could lean against his back once more, allowing the rhythm of his steady heartbeat in her ear to soothe her. "I'm sorry. For the way I treated you early on and I'm glad you stayed back then in spite of all of my awful behavior."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Link turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye as the mare galloped on. "I stayed then because it was my duty. I stay now because I wish to. Take that as you will, Princess."

There were no words to describe the relief that nearly overwhelmed the princess at his words. Truly, Zelda thought she might start crying again if she wasn't careful. Swallowing hard, she squeezed him around the middle. "Thank you," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. 

"Of course." He gave her hands a brief but gentle pat before returning to the task of keeping them both atop the wild mare. "The stable is just ahead. We'll be there soon."

Sure enough, as she peeked over his shoulder, the horse head shaped sculpture loomed ahead and Zelda was suddenly nervous to be around her people after so many years locked away. Her breath hitched as worrisome questions raced through her mind. Would they recognize her? Would they hate her for everything she'd put them through? Would they reject her as their princess?

Another gentle squeeze to her hands snapped her out of her anxiety before it could spiral out of control and she loosed a sharp breath through her nose. She realized that she was borrowing trouble and that none of it mattered anyways. Regardless of what anyone thought, she was the princess of Hyrule. All she could do was take one step at a time and face any problems when they came— _if_ they came at all. 

Knowing that she wasn't alone in this, that her devoted knight and friend, would be there by her side through it all, made her sit up a little taller, a little straighter. 

She smiled. 

One way or another, everything was going to be ok because she was no longer alone. She had Link, her faithful companion who was, indeed, many things to many people, to include the Hero of Hyrule. To Zelda, however, he would always be her greatest source of comfort and a true confidant—and perhaps something more she wasn't ready to admit to just yet.

As long as those things remained true, she was certain she could face whatever was to come, however big or small.


End file.
